The Perfect Cup
by Skwiz
Summary: This is a short story - Kaneki works at Anteiku but cant make coffee well who will he turn to for help? sorry for any errors. Thanks for reading - Skwiz
There was a knock at the door of the managers office. 'Come in' Yoshimura said. The door slowly opened and Kaneki walked in closing it gently behind him. 'Ah, Kaneki i hope all is well downstairs, is there something i can help you with?' Yoshimura asked in a gentle smile. 'Sorry to interrupt, everything is fine downstairs but...i have been practicing making coffee but i still cant make it as good as anyone else here, i feel im slowing things down by not being able to make the coffee with as much care as everyone else does' Kaneki said while he looked down disapointed in himself. 'Hmmm i see, very well go to Touka and let her know i asked you to pay her a visit so she can show you in more detail on how we make our coffee' Yoshimura said in a calm voice. Kaneki gulped nervously '...Sir i hate to ask but is there anyone else who can show me? I think things wont go well for me since she seems to dislike me and even more so to show up at her house on her one day off this week...' Kaneki said nervously. 'Sadly not Kaneki, i need to go shopping otherwise i would show you myself and downstairs is about to get people who like stopping by for lunch so they will be busy, im sorry but Touka is your only option Kaneki' Yoshimura said with a smile. 'Okay, well thank you i will pay her a visit' as Kaneki walked to the door opening the door and walking out closing it behind him.

Kaneki stood nervously stood at the door to Toukas home debating to himself if it was worth it, 'I need to learn to make coffee as well as them, i cant work in a coffee shop and not know how to make delcious coffee, but...is it worth Touka berating me? Kaneki thought to himself. 'I guess it is, i feel horrible for not being able to make coffee as well as everyone else here' Kaneki whispered to himself as he lifted up his right hand pausing just before knocking on on the door infront of him mentally preparing himself for inturupting Toukas one day off this week. "Knock knock knock" after a few moments the door quickly opened and Toukas angry glaring eyes were staring at Kaneki. 'What do you want?' Touka asked in an irritated tone. 'Yoshimura asked for you to teach me how to make a perfect cup of coffee' Kaneki said nervously. Toukas glare only got worse '...You do know this is my only day off this week right? Cant anyone else show you?' Touka said in a sharp voice. 'No ... he said you were my only option' Kaneki nervously chuckled. Touka said nothing and continued to glare at him.

Touka slowly moved from the door and glared at Kaneki 'Better not take long, idiot' Touka said in a harsh voice. Kaneki quickly slide past Touka hopeing she wouldnt wack him upside the head as he walked by knowing she was annoyed to being forced to show him how to make coffee on her day off. 'Go to the kitchen, show me how you make your coffee' Touka said not as harsh as before. Kaneki made his way to the kitchen and saw everything he needed assuming Touka just made coffee for herself or was preparing to. Kaneki stood in front of the counter moving everything to where he wanted it ready to make the coffee while Touka stood near him with her arms crossed remaining silent.

Kaneki heated up the water on the stove while he waited he put the filter over the coffee pot and put two scoops of the coffee in the filter just as he finished the water was ready. Kaneki grabbed the hot kettle and carefully poured the water in circles trying to remember how Yoshimura taught him when he first started working at Anteiku as he watched the coffee pour down into the pot. 'Fix two cups, if i have to drink it you have to aswell' Touka said in a dull tone still glaring. Kaneki grabbed 2 cups he saw on a coffee mug holder to the side and positioned them on the counter removing the filter from the pot and carefully poured himself and Touka the cups of coffee. 'Do you know why i am even agreeing to this? Touka asked Kaneki. 'I am curious why, i didnt expect you to be so willing to help me' Kaneki said growing slightly concerned for what Touka was going to say next. 'Isnt it obvious idiot? Im only showing you to make my job easier now when were doing shifts together i wont have to make all the coffee' Touka said in her harsh tone.

Kaneki handed Touka her cup of coffee and watched her as she took a long sip and swallowing her sip. 'Must not be too bad, maybe i did it right this time' Kaneki thought to himself being interrupted by a wack upside the head from Touka. 'OW what was that for? it wasnt that bad was it?' Kaneki said as he rubbed the spot on his head Touka ever so kindly wacked him at. 'Idiot, it may be good for just you when your home but serving at Anteiku this is unacceptable, taste your coffee and i will point out what you did wrong' Touka said in her usual cold tone. Kaneki lifted the mug to his mouth and took a slow sip 'First ill start with the only thing you did right, the water is just the right temperature. However the coffee is watery for two reasons firstly you didnt put enough ground coffee beans into the filter and second the circles your pouring the water into the ground coffee beans are not wide enough your not coating enough of the ground coffee' Touka stated 'i see, thanks for your help Touka im going to go practice making some downstairs. Kaneki said before being wacked in the head again. 'OW again? what did i do this time?' Kaneki asked while rubbing his head again. 'I didnt say the lesson was over yet, now make me a cup of coffee, im not leting you leave until you have figured out how to make a perfect cup of coffee otherwise you coming in and wasting my time was pointless, so get busy' Touka said while shooting a deadly glare at him. 'Ok whatever you say Touka' Kaneki said terrified of getting wacked in the head again.

Thanks for reading - Skwiz

A/N - Hey anyone who read this far, first of all sorry for any errors. I kind of wanted to try a small fun short story so i hope atleast someone liked it,i tried to keep Touka and Kaneki in character as best i could to make it somewhat believable. Thanks for reading as always have a great day/night.

\- Skwiz


End file.
